Synne Team
by Lieutenant-Jensen
Summary: It's been over fifty years since Team Flare was defeated and the world was saved by Pokemon Trainer Serena. Everything seems to be in a relative state of peace with no new team to take over the world. But to make sure nothing ever happens again to Kalos, a team of best trainers was put together, a group known as Synne Team. T for language, violence, sexual situations SYOC CLOSED


**Prologue**

A girl sped down the streets of the small but busy town of Aquacorde Town, her red-brown hair flying behind her as her black boots hit the ground rhythmically. Her brown eyes were focused directly ahead of her and she never slowed once, pushing anyone in her way aside.

"Stop that thief!"

Hearing things like this wasn't really strange to her, in fact she heard the same thing most days. After all, she was Zaria Goodwyn, a high-ranking member of the Hybrid Crew, a famous gang known for terrorizing southern Kalos towns. She didn't turn back once, ignoring the cries of people she pushed by as well as the ones of those who pursued her. She didn't even flinch at the sounds of police sirens behind her, it wasn't like that noise was unfamiliar to her. In fact, she had heard this not long ago, when she was escaping the gas station that was the victim of the Hybrid's latest heist. As far as she knew, she was the only member of the heist that was both alive and not being arrested.

Someone had decided that it was a good idea for Gabriel to drive their firetruck and thanks to his bad driving, he and Reese were obliterated in the crash against a gas pump, Laila being caught with them in the explosion. The Hybrids lost two good members that day. And Gabriel. Zaria had no idea what happened to Shannon and David, after she and David split the money the two guys had driven off on David's bike while she legged it. She hadn't heard or seen anything of them since their split off. Hopefully they were still alive, but at the time it seemed like she had the whole of the Aquacorde Police Force up her ass.

She could now not only hear the police sirens but she could also see the police force not far behind her, a pair of cops on motorcycles behind her, the Pokémon with them firing at her with all they had. She dodged as best as she could, though she felt her arm heat up as an Ember got a bit to close to her dark blue, short sleeved shirt, singeing the edge.

_Shit, shit, shit._

She pulled the Pokeball from her black belt with one hand, using the other to pull down her grey beanie a little. She tossed the Pokeball into the air, a Lucario appearing beside her. It didn't miss a beat, quickly running along side her.

"Ryu, wreck their shit," Zaria commanded.

The Lucario, Ryu, didn't need more instruction than that, turning slightly and firing off a quick Aura Sphere. She heard a scream and a crash which was enough to tell her one of them was down for the count. Zaria waited patiently for the sound of the other bike crashing, a laugh escaping her mouth.

"Good job, boy!" the girl praised.

Unfortunately, her brief sense of a small victory quickly disappeared as she heard more cops coming up behind her quickly.

_Arceusdammit._

"How many are back there, bud?"

Ryu made a quick slashing motion across his chest, signalling to his trainer that the odds of her fighting them all off was not good in the slightest.

"Well, shit. Can we at least get to the rendezvous point before they shoot our asses down?" she questioned.

Ryu gave a short nod in response to this question.

"Good enough for me."

She quickly made a sharp turn into an alley, something the police likely didn't expect as it would essentially trap her. Well, it would trap her if she wasn't smart enough to know the way out of there. She ran her hand along the wall quickly, her hand searching for purchase on the brick wall and quickly finding it. She pulled herself to the top of the building that the wall was one side of as quickly as she could, doing her best to dodge the oncoming assault of fire attacks aimed at her. When she got to the top, she quickly grabbed Ryu's Pokeball from its place on her belt, pressing a button to return him to safety before running along the rooftops.

_I fuckin' live for this shit._

She could hear the police beneath her attempting to climb the wall up to her, though from the sounds of groans and yelling it didn't sound like they would be getting up there anytime soon. Zaria grinned at this, continuing along the rooftops quickly, scanning the ground beneath her. If she was knocked off, she likely would survive. The drop wouldn't be too bad for someone like her, the worst she would get would likely be a twisted ankle, maybe broken if she landed at a bad angle.

To be perfectly honest, she really liked it up here. It was nice to feel the wind in her hair and get a flying-type's view of the city. Well, a low flying flying-type's view, but that didn't really matter to her. She wasn't too picky. Seeing a familiar alley beneath her, Zaria slowed to a stop just in front of a clothesline of drying blouses, using this as a way down to the alley. She quickly caught her breath as her feet hit the ground, looking around quickly.

"Lina? You here?" Zaria called. "I got the money, let's get the fuck out of here!"

"And why would you want to leave, Miss Goodwyn? You just got here."

_Oh shit._

The voice who had just spoken was more than familiar to her, though it was familiar in a bad way. Zaria turned to the entrance of the alley, forcing a grin onto her face.

"Sheriff Locus. It's really fuckin' nice to see you again."

**~OoOoO~**

"You know, you really should think about brightenin' this place up. The grey's a bit dull," Zaria noted from her seat behind a cold grey table. She had been here many times before, she was known for being a big problem for the police, always finding someway to break out.

"Cut the crap, Goodwyn," Sheriff Locus said from the opposite end of the table.

"Or what? You'll take something away from me? You've already got pretty much every single piece of sh*t on me," she said. It was true, pretty much all she had at this point was her clothes, glasses and beanie, not to mention her hands had been cuffed together.

Locus glared at her before he spoke again. "This is your tenth time here, Goodwyn. When will you learn that if you want to stay out of here you can't continue robbing banks or convenience stores?"

"I dunno. You tell me, fucker," she replied.

Locus sighed. "As much as I would love to put you back in jail, that is unfortunately not why you're here?"

"Ooh, do I get a free pass? Fuckin' sweet."

"More like a chance to do some community service rather than spend the rest of your very short life here," the sheriff replied swiftly before jerking his head towards the door behind him, a tall man walking into the room. He had greying black hair and his shoulders were extremely tensed.

"Zaria Goodwyn. I've had my eyes on you for quite sometime." His voice was calm and steady, and his light blue eyes were focused firmly on Zaria. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Uh... the fuck are you?" Zaria said after a brief moment of complete silence.

"Ah, where are my manners?" the man said, taking Locus's now available seat. "My name is Ianto Vodello. I'm the leader of the Pokémon Elite Trainer's Society."

Zaria raised an eyebrow at this. "You're the leader of the PETS? Seriously?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh, it's no fucking problem, it doesn't matter in the slightest that one of the most powerful assholes in the world is sitting in front of me, likely wanting to do some kinda shit to me. No big fucking deal."

For a second Vodello was silent as he looked over, his eyes lingering on the top of her head for a bit longer than made her comfortable. "You're a member of the Hybrids, correct?"

"What's it to you?"

"Then you yourself are a Hybrid, aren't you?" he asked.

"... Yes."

This was a fact that Zaria really wasn't all that comfortable with giving out considering Hybrids like her weren't really the most liked people. They really were just like everyone else, the only difference between Hybrids and "normal" humans was that Hybrids had some kind of Pokemon attribute, usually either the ears of a Pokémon or a tail. Though it would seem that the two humans were completely equal, many of the "normal" people didn't see things that way, limiting Hybrids' rights and abusing them, some shop owners even would refuse to serve Hybrids. It was, in Zaria's opinion, complete bullshit.

"May I see your attribute?"

"If you can get my beanie off," was her simple response. Vodello stood, leaning over the table slightly and pulling the beanie from her head, putting it down on the table before sitting down. By removing the hat, Vodello had revealed Zaria's Hybrid attribute, Purrloin ears. They had been flattened closely to the top of her head, though without anything to keep them hidden, the Hybrid allowed her ears to perk up.

"Fascinating," Vodello commented, not a trace of an emotion being visible on his face.

"Well, now that you know about my ears, can you tell me what the fuck you're doin' here?" Zaria asked impatiently. If she could have crossed her arms, she would have but with her hands being cuffed she settled for simply resting her arms on the table.

"Sheriff, could you please uncuff her?" the leader of PETS asked.

"But sir, she's highly dangerous. She _is_ a Hybrid. She could attack us at any moment if she'd free," Locus objected.

"She won't attack us," Vodello said. He clearly truly believed that statement to be true.

"If you say so, sir," Locus said before moving towards the Hybrid, unlocking the handcuffs and removing them so she could move freely. He leaned close to her Purrloin ear, his voice a low growl. "Don't you dare try anything funny."

"If I did, I'm sure you wouldn't even notice," Zaria replied.

"Miss Goodwyn, I'm sure you already know what the Pokémon Elite Trainer's Society is," Vodello began.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure there's not a person on the planet who doesn't know about PETS. You're a bunch of rich assholes who are tryin' to make a team of the most talented people in the region to fight off some baddies. Though there hasn't been any baddies here since Team Flare, and they got their shit fucked up fifty years ago. I doubt they're comin' back anytime soon."

"Then you already have an idea as to what the Synne Team is. Excellent," Vodello said.

"Is that what you're callin' it? The Synne Team. Sounds pretty dumb. Besides, why does it matter?" Zaria asked, leaning back a bit in her chair and placing her feet on the table casually.

"I would like to recruit you for this team."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you fuckin' crazy? You want a _wanted criminal_ and known Hybrid to be on your Arceusdamn team?"

"Actually, I would like you to lead the Synne Team," Vodello said.

"Okay, how many fuckin' drugs are you on right now? And do you know where I can find them? There's a good market for that shit."

"Miss Goodwyn, you have not only escaped this jail nine times, evading the security and returning to your gang, but you also have taken out several members of the law force. Not to mention you recently led a very successful heist. The one before this one, of course," Vodello said, as if that explained everything.

"So you're impressed with my skills? Is that it?" He gave her a short nod in response. "Okay, so if I did choose to join your stupid fucking team, what makes you think I wouldn't go about 'leading' by making everybody else do all the work or shit like that? And what makes you think I won't end up going back to my 'unfavorable ways' or somethin'?"

"I am not the one to tell you how you lead Synne Team. All I request is that you complete the gym challenge and defeat the Elite Four. How you go about doing this is completely up to you," Vodello said.

After a brief moment of silence, Zaria spoke. "Y'know what? Fuck it, I'm in. Let's get this shit started."

Vodello smiled slightly at this and stood, Zaria rising not long after him and putting her beanie back on. "We'll move out to base immediately so I can introduce you to the team. Come along."

_I better not regret this._

**~OoOoO~  
**

**Well, this prologue ended up being a lot longer than I planned. Whatever, I think it shows exactly what you'll be getting into pretty well. As you saw in the description and possibly is what got you here, this is an SYOC. I'm look for two girls and two boys to be members of the Synne Team along with Zaria. I will be accepting characters either for one week or until I have all slots filled, whichever comes first. Even if your character is not accepted as a member of Synne Team, they will likely get featured in this at some point, either as a secondary character who has a small plot centered around them or, if you'd like, they can be on the villain's team.**

**Before you submit a character, I have a few simple rules for them that I'd really like for you to follow, and I will know if you didn't read the rules, I assure you.**

**THE GREAT AND MIGHTY RULES**

**1) Have fun. I do want you to enjoy this little experience and I hope that I'll enjoy this too.**

**2) Be reasonable. I think this really explains itself. I'm not saying you can't have people with odd personalities or appearances, but you can really only go so far.**

**3) This isn't really a first come, first serve sort of things. The people chosen to be part of Synne Team will be people I feel fit the team dynamic well. Because of this, I might not tell you if your character is a member of the team yet, but all characters will be accepted, as explained in the bit before the rules**

**4) NO MARY SUES. If I get a Mary Sue, they will probably not only not be on the team, but they also will have an extremely small part in the story as I did say everyone would be in this. I cannot stand Sues and I don't want them making my writing even worse.**

**5) Don't submit via review. Then people will know all there is to know about your character, and that's no fun at all. PM me your character. Also, on the form this rule will be known as rule number waffle.**

**6) Be detailed. I don't want a bunch of randomly strung together words to describe your character, I want at the very least a few sentences that are more than three words.**

**7) If you have read the rules, title your PM Synne Team Application Exam and at the beginning of the PM, please write: (name) is amazing.**

**8) Please be polite. I'm still in school so I have a busy schedule and because of that it might take me a long time to post an update. Also, please remember that there is a difference between flames and constructive criticism. Also, please be kind to others in reviews, if you have a problem with anyone who is reviewing this, please address that in a place other than the reviews.**

**I know that looks like a lot and I'm sorry, but I really want this to be a fun and enjoyable experience for all of us. The form will be below and there will be a "clean version" on the bottom of my profile for you to copy and paste. Thanks for taking the time to read through this!**

Name: Include a nickname here if you'd like

Age: (16-26)

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance: (Please include their clothes here.)

Personality: (Please be detailed)

Backstory: (It doesn't have to be some action-packed adventure of a life, it could have a been a perfectly normal life for all I care.)

Why Were They Chosen for the Team?: (Was it their battling skills? Their strategies? Something else?)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Interests:

Do they intend to battle the gyms?:

Love Life: (Are you interested in romance? If you are, what kind of person do you want your character falling for?)

What is Rule Number Waffle?:

Starter Pokémon: Please, no starters from any of the main line of games.

Species-  
Nickname- (optional)  
Personality-  
Ability-  
Moves-

Dream Pokémon Team: For this, please tell me one Pokémon that your character already has as well as four that they would like to catch and what they would nickname them. You will have all of these Pokémon on your team by the end of the story, I promise you. Oh, and speaking of Pokémon, please try not to choose any Pokémon you want to catch as ones not available in Kalos. There are a lot of Pokémon in Kalos from older generations, if you want an Eevee that's fine but I can't get you a Venonat unless it's your starter. Also, no legendaries or mythical Pokémon. You may have up to five Pokémon here.

Species-  
Nickname- (optional)  
Personality-  
Ability-  
Moves-

Theme Song: This is completely optional and the choice is really up to you


End file.
